The Grand Mini-Figure Treasure Hunt
The Grand Mini-Figure Treasure Hunt is the 2nd episode of Battle For Number Island, and the 2nd episode of the series overall. On this episode, Zero was eliminated with 2 votes and sent to the Eternal Algebra Chamber and the Second Valuables lost the challenge. Four Speaker and TV debut on this episode. = Coverage = The episode starts with the Seventh Letters sitting on the ground, Eight says that he is pretty nervous for being their first elimination, Zero agrees. Four says that he prefers to be a host, then a floating speaker box shaped as Four appears, and introduces himself as Four Speaker, the Letters stay shocked at seeing to him, causing Four Speaker to leave. Four then explains how evil he was on BFB and says that he became nice now, but he was interrupted by Fifteen, who says that Four should be evil like him. Two disagrees with Fifteen, then Fourteen comes and stabs Two with a knife, with a green substance coming of her. One gets mad with this and makes sarcastic remarks of Fourteen, causing Fourteen to use his Ultra-Violet Laser Minigun. The Letters (including Fifteen) walk away and leave the Valuables arguing with each other, the intro plays. After the intro, Announcer says that he will no longer host and that TV is the co-host, meaning he will be hosting the elimination. TV says that the Letters got 4 votes, calling it a record, to which Seven disagrees. TV tells him to shut up and says that today's cake is a cake named, Two's Cake. TV says that Three, Four, Seven, Eight, Nine & Thirteen are safe with 0 votes and that only Zero, X & Fifteen got votes. TV announces that X is safe with 1 vote, Zero & Fifteen get nervous as they are on the bottom 2. Everyone stays on silence for few seconds, then TV tells Fifteen that it is safe with only 1 vote, the Letters got mad when they found out that if they wanted Fifteen they would need voters to vote it due to being evil. Everyone shocks about Zero being eliminated due to lacking personality and being bland to some users. Zero is sent to Eternal Algebra Chamber. Five, Sixteen, Twelve & Eleven ask to Announcer what the next challenge is, Announcer answers that the challenge is a treasure hunt to find a mini-figure of Zero, each chest has a key next to it. Announcer also says that he tested it with his intern, Four Speaker. Four Speaker says that it is an easy challenge and it was fun to test the challenge. The challenge starts and the Letters & Valuables walk away to search the mini-figure. Four, X & Fifteen were searching together and found a chest, but however, it only had a mini-figure of Fifteen, which made the real Fifteen happy and took it. Four tries to be honest that Fifteen is almost an adult so it shouldn't be using toys, this makes Fifteen mad and stabs Four with a knife. Three was watching to the birds on the sky while walking, due to not watching where he is stepping, he fell on a hole and splashed, dying. Four Speaker says that a contestant that dies will be recovered by the Mathematical Recovery Chamber. Fifteen saves its mini-figure on a pocket and leaves. X finds the chest with Zero's mini-figure, making the Letters win, all of them celebrate (with the exception of Nine & Fifteen), Announcer tells to vote for one of the Valuables to be eliminated on next episode, the voting screen is shown and the episode ends. = Characters = Starting Characters *Three (no lines, screaming only) *Four *Seven *X *Eight *Zero *Thirteen (no lines) *Four Speaker (debut) *Two *One *Fourteen (no lines, laughing only) Non-Starting Characters *TV (debut) *Five *Six (no lines, cameo) *Eleven *Twelve *Sixteen Absent Characters *Nine (mentioned) *Ten (voting icon) = Trivia = *Nine & Ten made no appearances on the episode. *However, Nine has been mentioned at least once & Ten briefly appeared on the voting screen of the Second Valuables. *As of this episode, Six started to not speak on the season, she may be on this event until Episode 13. *Zero became the first eliminated contestant ever of the series. Category:Episodes